


Walls where pleasure moments hung before

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Castiel is totally gay until he's not (kinda), Complicated Relationships, Dean is bi as always, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, General
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sono le tre e tre quarti del pomeriggio e Castiel è colpito dalla consapevolezza che ha conosciuto Deanna solo un anno fa. (...)<br/>Fanno 38 gradi, e lei gli chiede: “Un anno fa? Lo compiamo oggi?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls where pleasure moments hung before

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ crosspostato [qui](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2537177&i=1) ♡

Sono le tre e tre quarti del pomeriggio e Castiel è colpito dalla consapevolezza che ha conosciuto Deanna solo un anno fa.  
  
Espira una boccata di fumo, si gira verso la soglia della porta spalancata e glielo dice - glielo urla, non sapendo cosa sia impegnata a fare e temendo di non essere sentito. Pochi istanti dopo gli arriva la sua risata, e poi un suono sordo, un “ _Cazzo_ ” e il rimbombare violento degli stivali di lei sul pavimento la vede comparire sulla soglia, mentre si sfila la camicia rossa a quadri e la canottiera, rimanendo in reggiseno. Quando incrocia gli occhi di lui, una scintilla divertita le rallegra lo sguardo, un tono più chiaro del solito per via del sole estivo.  
  
Castiel è seduto sul pavimento, con addosso una maglietta a mezze maniche col collo larghissimo e un paio di boxer, una sigaretta appena accesa tra le dita rovinate. E’ incredibilmente stanco: la giornata in officina è stata a dir poco da manicomio, con i clienti spazientiti che la loro automobile avesse un guasto tale da impedir loro di godere dell’aria condizionata e il caldo cocente agostano a rendere ancora meno piacevole il lavorare sotto ad una macchina. Crowley, il suo capo, gli aveva anche impedito di gustarsi in santa pace il proprio pranzo, decidendo di sedersi a mangiare assieme a lui e facendogli passare qualsiasi tipo di appetito. Non che lo odiasse, o che ce l’avesse con lui, ma la sua vicinanza gli faceva… venire da vomitare, davvero. Probabilmente era a causa del suo accento.  
  
Deanna scavalca uno scatolone e gli si siede di fronte, una sigaretta già nella mano destra e la mancina a coprire la fiamma dell’accendino mentre la accende. Si è tolta gli stivali, profuma di pulito per via della recente doccia e una goccia di sudore si sta facendo strada lungo un lato del suo viso. Fanno 38 gradi, e lei gli chiede: “Un anno fa? Lo compiamo oggi?” E poi, sorridendo: “Ah, ma del resto nemmeno ricordo la prima impressione che ho avuto su di te.”  
  
Lui, deliziato e diretto come al solito, fa: “Io ho pensato che tu fossi una spacciatrice.”  
  
Non sta nemmeno mentendo. Ricorda come fosse ieri quella notte, perché era appena uscito dalla clinica di disintossicazione, e Sam Winchester lo metteva più a suo agio di suo fratello Uriel, con il suo gesticolare incessante e la passione con cui parlava delle persone che non lo avevano abbandonato una volta che aveva capito di avere un problema. Lo aveva colpito fin da subito, con la sua espressione pulita e i denti grandi, e lo colpiva l’entusiasmo con cui gli narrava di Jo, Garth, Benny e sua sorella Deanna: in particolare _sua sorella Deanna, “oh, è stata incredibile, testarda come un mulo e animalesca nell’allontanare la mia ex, Ruby, quella che mi ha fatto provare per prima—“_ (qui si ferma, cercando di evitare di dire di cosa fosse dipendente) _“—si è ammazzata di lavoro per permettermi di andare in clinica e si è sorbita qualsiasi torto e crisi isterica avessi, e insomma, devi del tutto conoscerla”_ concludeva sempre, un sorriso che brilla per quanto è orgoglioso ma che pare nascondere qualcos’altro.  
  
La notte in cui ha incontrato Deanna Winchester per la prima volta aveva messo piede nell’appartamento del fratello senza sapere perché quel quasi sconosciuto lo apprezzasse così tanto da avergli raccontato quasi per intero la storia della sua vita (madre morta in un incendio, il padre d’infarto, vari _mamma, mamma, dove sei?_ nel sonno e _brindo alla morte di mio padre!_ la prima volta che aveva avuto una lattina di Coca-Cola in mano) ma molto grato di avere un’altra opportunità con un gruppo di persone che non lo avrebbe reso miserabile. Ha sorriso quando Sam ha acceso le luci del suo appartamento e ha trovato la camera da pranzo stipata di persone piene di regali e di abbracci per lui, lo ha visto lamentarsi che non ci fosse niente di pronto e ritirarsi in cucina per poi spuntarne almeno un’ora dopo, stanco ma divertito nel vedere Castiel seduto sul divano in mezzo a Charlie e Kevin, intenti a raccontargli un sacco di dettagli imbarazzanti sulla sua vita, a fargli altrettante domande imbarazzanti e ad essere fastidiosi in generale, senza però irritarlo, spingendolo sempre a parlare e ad aprirsi, confermandogli che quel gruppo di persone fosse talmente affiatato da non preoccuparsi di uno sconosciuto e facendolo sorridere in continuazione.  
  
Subito dopo aveva visto Deanna.  
  
In realtà non l’aveva scorta in modo vero e proprio - è curioso, pensa, che l’apparizione fisica di Dee fosse sempre preceduta dalla sua voce che impreca. Perché era quello che era accaduto anche quella sera, con Sam da pochi secondi accomodato accanto a lui che gli sorrideva leggermente a disagio e sospirava, scuotendo la testa e lamentandosi di come fosse già stanco, prima di essere zittito dalla sorella che gli gridava: “Figlio di puttana, mi lasci qui da sola?!” e di rivolgere la sua attenzione alla figura che stava arrivando, mentre Benny e Bobby sorridevano, sostituendo i due fratelli in cucina.  
  
Così Deanna aveva fatto ingresso nella sua vita: irritata, brusca e incredibilmente attraente. Non glielo aveva mai detto, ma non appena si era frapposta fra Castiel ed il fratello aveva sentito l’addome contrarsi e una sensazione di caldo agitarsi nel suo stomaco, sussultando appena non appena lei aveva fatto incrociare i loro sguardi, impaziente e laconica come suo solito.  
  
Era stato facile pensare che fosse una spacciatrice, in realtà. Portava i capelli più corti di come li ha adesso, rasati, una canotta bianca e sporca che faceva intravedere il suo tatuaggio sulla clavicola, un paio di pantaloni larghi e verdi scuro e le Dr. Marteen che l’accompagnavano in qualsiasi momento della sua vita. A voler essere oggettivi, nemmeno era così bella, avendo messo su qualche chilo, la canottiera che evidenziava le sue spalle estremamente larghe e il seno talmente abbondante da essere ingombrante, e la voce era troppo femminile per affascinarlo, eppure…  
  
“Io ho pensato che tu fossi etero e disponibile.”  
  
Getta la testa all’indietro, ridendo. Ha saputo di essere gay a quattordici anni, dopo aver fatto un pompino a Michael Sono-Il-Capitano-Della-Squadra-Di-Basket Adler, e non ha mai avuto un singolo dubbio. Sua sorella Anna a volte lo guarda e gli dice che sprizza talmente tanta omosessualità da far dubitare anche a lei (sposata, due figli) della propria eterosessualità. Nonostante questo sente un brivido scorrere sulla sua schiena, e spegne la sigaretta nel posacenere, grattandosi la barba. “Quindi mi desideravi?”  
  
Sta tracciando il movimento delle sue labbra, mentre la vede buttare fuori una boccata di fumo, il suo viso che si rilassa e le gambe lunghe che si distendono, il busto che scivola all’indietro assieme al braccio per reggere il suo peso. “Ho sempre pensato che il proprio orientamento sessuale non influenzasse il nostro orgasmo una volta trovato qualcuno che ce lo stimoli, non credi?” sussurra, gli occhi calati a mezz’asta, il sorriso sornione e la sigaretta spenta che fluttua per pochissimi secondi nell’aria prima di cadere a terra.  
  
Il problema, pensa Castiel, una volta che ha fatto scivolare via il reggiseno e ha le labbra premute contro un suo seno, succhiandolo, è che tutti danno a Dee della lesbica senza sapere che in realtà è bisessuale. Il problema, pensa, mentre slaccia il bottone dei suoi pantaloni ed infila agilmente una mano all’interno delle sue mutandine, è che lui non si è mai considerato una persona che si fida, eppure tre giorni dopo aver conosciuto Deanna le ha proposto di andare a vivere assieme a lui, guardandola ridere, rifiutare e qualche ora ed una litigata con Sam dopo accettare entusiasta, e mai una volta si è pentito della propria decisione. Sa di essere una persona che fa bene a non fidarsi, e sa che ha fatto bene a rendere Deanna l’unica a fare eccezione. Il problema, pensa, mentre sente i piedi di lei strusciare contro il pavimento, le sue mani tirargli i capelli e il liquido seminale bagnargli le dita mentre lei lo prega di infilare il suo _cazzo dentro la mia vagina, figlio di puttana, lo so che vuoi scopare più di quanto lo voglia io_ , è che anche la tocca - intimamente o meno - sbatte le sopracciglia e spalanca gli occhi e non pensa che tutto quello sia reale, anche dopo un anno di _Caaas_ , _Il mio regno per una fetta di crostata!_ e _Chi diavolo ha graffiato la mia_ bambina _?!_ nei momenti più disparati del giorno (e della notte).  
  
Il problema, pensa, è che la notte dormono in due letti diversi, che non rifiutano mai di andare a caccia di uomini nei bar e di farsi la spalla per abbordare qualcuno, che l’ultima volta che ha provato ad entrare in bagno per fare i suoi bisogni Deanna era nuda ed è arrossita e gli ha urlato di uscire.  
  
Ogni tanto pensa a cosa sia la loro relazione, davvero. Pensa alla sera in cui ha interferito tra lei ed un uomo che ci stava provando ma con cui lei non voleva avere niente a che fare in veste del suo ragazzo. Pensa a come non sappia ancora che lavoro fa, come scoppi a ridere ogni volta che prova a chiederglielo, come esca e rientri prima di lui di casa. Pensa alle sue dita che tracciano assenti le linee del tatuaggio - e c’è anche la questione di come lei sia una donna, ma le sue spalle siano larghe, la sua vita stretta, le sue gambe forti e muscolose. Ha paura di dirglielo, di confessarle che le domeniche in cui si svegliano nello stesso letto con pochi ricordi e mal di testa fulminanti a causa della sbronza della sera prima e lei si sveglia con la voce roca e rovinata, i capelli biondi sempre troppo lunghi e bisognosi di un taglio e le mani lunghe, grandi, callose, Castiel non è più tanto convinto di essere _gay, a 100%, Sam, smettila di riempire il diario di papà di storie su di noi con tanto di cuoricini glitterati, fratellino_ .  
  
“A chi tocca lavare i piatti?” domanda Dee.  
  
E se al suo voltarsi la prima cosa che fa è confiscare la sigaretta che lei ha già preso in mano e sta per accendere e risponderle, piccato: “Chi è che l’ultima volta _non_ l’ha fatto?” è perché non riesce a ricordarsi un singolo momento in cui si sia pentito del loro rapporto e si sia domandato se fosse giusto o meno, proseguire in quel modo.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. mi sono seduta al computer e ho deciso che avrei scritto, quindi non so da dove sia uscita questa Destiel se non da come io non abbia mai scritto niente di AU su questo pairing e _nuh-nuh_.  
>  2\. il titolo viene da _Hide And Seek - Imogen Heap_ , ma la canzone con cui leggere questa shot è _[I Want You - Kings Of Leon](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUWzeOcBYxI)_.  
>  3\. !!!attenzione attenziò!!!: siccome considero fondamentale avere presente nelle fanfiction l’aspetto fisico dei protagonisti sono arrivata al punto di non riuscire a leggere le genderbender, visto che le autrici non provvedono mai con un’immagine che faccia capire quale sia nel loro headcanon l’aspetto del personaggio a cui cambiano sesso. In questo caso lo considero ancora più importante, dato che la mia fem!Dean è _[Alex Vause](http://media.tumblr.com/e30bbaf1e3c18154d81a94885a07abd4/tumblr_inline_mqbh9rFpAi1qz4rgp.gif)_ coi capelli alla Dean, senza occhiali e coi connotati simili a quelli di Jensen. Magari per chi la vede per la prima volta sarà difficile capire il perché Dean me la immagini così; sappiate solo che è una che mette molta enfasi, soprattutto sui propri fianchi. (Sì, i fianchi di Dean nella fanfiction sono molto importanti, per me. I fianchi di Alex in generale mi stanno a cuore.)  
>  4\. non sono più capace di scrivere. sul serio. esistono cliniche di rehab? mi sento un’ignorante di brutto. *corre via  
> 5\. la colpa di fem!Dean è della Esse che ha deciso che dovevo scriverle una Harry/fem!Louis quando io avevo già deciso di scrivere prima una Destiel.  
> 6\. …e niente, spero vi sia piaciuta. <3


End file.
